La Rose et le Loup
by FearTheDarkKnight
Summary: Naomie, fille de Monsieur de Tréville, et son ami Henry sont enlevés par Tamara et Greg et se rendent sur l'Île Imaginaire. Là-bas, elle rencontre Félix, un Enfant Perdu qui tente de la ranger de leur côté et de lui faire comprendre que, elle aussi, est perdue tout comme Henry.


Chapitre 1 : La Rose et le Paon

Henry observa avec admiration les jeunes hommes qui escrimaient dans le gymnase de la ville. Il remarqua aussi la seule fille du groupe qui escrimait avec un autre garçon de son âge. Bien sûr, Henry connaissait, comme les habitants de Storybrooke, qui étaient les jeunes gens qui se confrontaient : c'était des apprentis mousquetaires, entraînés par Monsieur de Tréville. Sa fille, Naomie de Tréville, se battait contre Sébastien de Chevreuse, le fils bâtard d'Aramis et de Madame de Chevreuse.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Henry se précipita vers Sébastien. L'adolescent avait des cheveux châtains très clairs avec des yeux marrons, presque ambrés. Il était assez musclé et était très convoité par les adolescentes de son âge.  
« Hey, alors tu lui as dis ? demanda Henry.  
-Non. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de parler de ça, répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.  
-Tu devrais lui dire, peut-être que elle aussi elle t'aime, insista le garçon.  
-J'aimerais Henry mais à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête et je perds tout mes moyens, dit Sébastien. »  
Henry regarda son ami avec un peu de tristesse. Sébastien aimait Naomie depuis longtemps et ils vivaient ensemble depuis leurs naissances dans une grande caserne à côté du port. Ils avaient tout les deux seize ans et ils feraient un très joli couple.  
« Bon, il faut que j'aille me changer. A plus tard Henry ! salua Sébastien en courant vers les vestiaires. »

Sébastien sortit en dernier du gymnase et il ferma la porte comme Monsieur de Tréville lui avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu foncé avec une veste marron et un jean avec des baskets noirs.  
« Tu en as mis du temps. »  
Il sursauta en entendant la voix et se tourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup.  
« Ah… C'est toi. »  
Naomie sortit de l'ombre en souriant. Elle avait des cheveux bruns foncés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et ils étaient aussi ondulés. Elle avait des yeux verts sombres et elle faisait une demi-tête de moins que Sébastien.  
« Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ?  
-Je ne sais pas… Ton père ? »  
Elle rigola et commença à marcher, suivit par Sébastien.  
« Au fait, ça te dit soirée jeux vidéos et pizzas ? suggéra la jeune fille.  
-Naomie, ton père risquerait de nous entendre…  
-Tu parles, il est partit chez Charmant et Blanche-Neige pour dîner.  
-Et les autres ?  
-Ils sont partit faire la fête en ville. On ne sera que tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse. »  
Les joues de Sébastien s'enflammèrent.  
« Euh, oui d'accord. Mais tu payes les pizzas, ajouta le jeune homme rapidement.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'ai claqué tous mon argent dans mon scooter, dit-il. Tout ça à cause de Rumplestilskin, termina-t-il en bredouillant.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il a voulu tester un truc et j'ai dis oui, comme un con. Il a pris une sorte de lance et a empaler mon scooter.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Ouais, donc j'ai dû le réparer par moi-même, continua-t-il, et comme certaines pièces étaient difficiles à trouver, j'ai dû les faire.  
-T'as envisagé de faire carrière dans la mécanique ? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je préfère servir les belles demoiselles comme toi et sauver le monde, dit Sébastien en rougissant un peu.  
-Moi une demoiselle ? Je te signale que je peux me battre contre un adulte et gagner.  
-C'est vrai, c'est vrai. »  
Les deux jeunes atteignirent le grand bâtiment en briques rouges. Naomie sortit une grosse clé de la poche de sa veste en cuir et ouvrit le portail. Sébastien s'avança puis s'arrêta avant de faire une petite révérence.  
« Après vous, mademoiselle la Rose.  
-Merci, monsieur le Paon. »  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et se précipitèrent en courant dans la caserne.

Il était une heure du matin quand Jean-Armand rentra dans la caserne des Rapaces du Roi. Il s'assura d'avoir verrouiller chaque entrée avant de monter les escaliers. Le vieux mousquetaire alla ensuite dans le couloir réservé à lui et à sa famille. Il entendit des gloussements près de la chambre de sa fille et de Sébastien, son fils « adoptif ». Sans se poser une question, il ouvrit la porte d'un gros coup de pied et brandit son pistolet, qu'il gardait toujours avec lui dans une poche de sa veste. Sa fille et son fils l'observèrent en silence. Ils étaient habillés, la télé était allumé et ils avaient chacun une manette dans les mains : noire pour Naomie et jaune pour Sébastien.  
« Papa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la jeune fille.  
-Je… Vous… Vous n'êtes pas nus ? »  
Les deux adolescents se regardèrent.  
« Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que nous fassions, monsieur ? demanda Sébastien en haussant un sourcil.  
-J'ai entendu des bruits et... »  
Ils comprirent et affichèrent une moue dégoûtée.  
« Papa ! T'es dégueulasse ! cria la jeune fille.  
-Non ! Je suis un père inquiet pour ses enfants c'est tout ! rétorqua-t-il. En tout cas, demain vous avez cours donc éteignez ça et au lit. »  
Voyant que les deux adolescents ne bougeaient pas, il inspira et hurla :  
« IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Le lendemain matin, les deux amis descendaient la longue avenue qui reliait la caserne des Rapaces au lycée. Sébastien portait un tee-shirt à manches longues bleu foncé et gris avec un jean et une veste en jean un peu trop grande. Sa sacoche était grise et il y avait un patch dessus représentant l'emblème des mousquetaires. Il avait un collier avec un phénix. Naomie, quand à elle, portait une robe courte noire à dentelle avec sa veste en cuir et des bottines. Autour de son cou pendait un pendentif en forme de dragon. Son sac à dos était noir et elle aussi avait collé l'emblème des mousquetaires en plus de celui d'une rose.  
« Bon je te laisse, je vois Audrey et Lisa qui m'attendent. A plus ! dit-elle en marchant vers ses amies.  
-D'accord, à plus tard. »  
Sébastien se dirigea lui aussi vers son groupe d'amis et discuta quelques instants. La sonnerie retentit dans les bâtiments et les garçons pressèrent le pas pour se rendre dans leurs classes respectives.

Naomie sortit plus tôt du lycée à cause de son emploi du temps qui différait de celui de Sébastien. Henry vint à sa rencontre. Il semblait un peu inquiet.  
« Tu as terminé ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non, je ne suis pas allé en cours.  
-Tu sais quoi ? On pose nos sacs à la caserne et je te montre quelques mouvements d'escrimes ? proposa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Ça marche ! accepta Henry en souriant. »  
Ils marchèrent et saluèrent les gens sur leur passage. Naomie posa son sac et celui d'Henry dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des mousquetaires puis ils sortirent pour se rendre au gymnase.  
Sur le chemin, ils virent Tamara et Greg.  
« Hey salut, sourit Naomie en allant les accoster. On allait au gymnase, vous venez ?  
-Désolée mais on a d'autres plans pour toi et ton copain, dit sombrement Tamara.  
-Pardon ? demanda Henry suspicieux.  
-Vous avez deux choix : celui de la douceur ou celui de la force, intervient Greg. »  
La réalisation frappa la jeune fille d'un coup mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose à Henry, elle sentit quelque chose la heurté violemment et elle tomba à terre évanouie. Tamara attacha les mains d'Henry avant de s'occuper de celles de l'adolescente. Greg prit ensuite Naomie et la porta sur ses épaules, comme un vulgaire sac. Henry tenta de s'enfuir mais les deux adultes l'en empêchèrent.  
« Tu cris, tu t'enfuis ou tu cours, elle meurt, compris ? dit Tamara. »  
Il hocha la tête et se laissa emmener par les adultes au port.


End file.
